Chip 'N Dale's Rescue Rangers: Double Trouble VHS 1989
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * "Disney's Chip 'N Dale's Rescue Rangers: Double Trouble" * "Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers" Episode Titles * "Dale Beside Himself" Chip 'N Dale's Rescue Rangers Bumpers *And Now, Another Exciting Adventure with Chip 'N Dale's Rescue Rangers Episode Titles (cont.) * "Flash the Wonder Dog" Ending Credits "Dale Beside Himself" * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * Producers: Tad Stones, Alan Zaslove * Supervising Director: Alan Zaslove * Directors: John Kimball, Bob Zamboni * Supervising Story Editor: Tad Stones * Story Editor: Bryce Malek * Written by: Dev Ross * With the Talents of: Corey Burton, Peter Cullen, Jim Cummings, Tress MacNeille * Assistant Producer: Maia Mattie * Animation Designer: Toby Shelton * Key Layout Stylists: Michael Spooner, Ed Wexler * Character Design: Ken Boyer, Kenny Thompkins * Prop Design: Rob Laduca, Terry Hudson * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Dale Case, Russell Mooney, Bob Zamboni * Storyboard Design: Kurt Anderson, David Smith, Robert Taylor * Key Background Styling: Gary Eggleston, Bill Lorencz * Color Key Styling: Janet Cummings, Debra Jorgensborg * Supervising Timing Director: David Brain * Timing Directors: Terence Harrison, Rick Leon * Track Reading: Skip Craig * Script Coordinator: LuAnne Wood * Production Assistants: Jacaleen Cotter, Jeffrey Arthur, Barbra Ebel * Production Archive Administrator: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator: Barbara Beck * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Managing Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editors: Cecil Broughton, Charlie King * Sound Effect Editors; Rick Hinson, Marc Orfanos * Assistant Editors: Theressa Gilroy, David Lynch, Bob Martel, Thomas Needell * "Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers" Theme Song ** Words and Music by: Mark Mueller * Music Composed and Conducted by: Glen Daum for Score Productions * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY - All Rights Reserved "Flash, the Wonder Dog" * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * Producers: Tad Stones, Alan Zaslove * Supervising Director: Alan Zaslove * Directors: John Kimball, Bob Zamboni * Supervising Story Editor: Tad Stones * Story Editor: Bryce Malek * Story by: Buzz Dixon * Teleplay by: Buzz Dixon, David Wise * With the Talents of: Corey Burton, Peter Cullen, Jim Cummings, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen * Assistant Producer: Maia Mattise * Animation Deasigner: Toby Shelton * Key Layout Stylists: Michael Spooner, Ed Wexler * Character Design: Ken Boyer, Kenny Thompkins * Prop Design: Rob Laduca, Terry Hudson * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Dale Case, Russell Mooney, Bob Zamboni * Storyboard Design: Holly Forsyth, Jan Green, John Norton * Key Background Styling: Gary Eggleston, Bill Lorencz * Color Key Styling: Janet Cummings, Debra Jorgensborg * Supervising Timing Director: David Brain * Timing Directors: Terence Harrison, Rick Leon * Track Reading: Skip Craig * Script Coordinator: LuAnne Wood * Production Assistants: Jacaleen Cotter, Jeffrey Arthur, Barbra Ebel * Production Archive Administrator: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator: Barbara Beck * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Managing Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editors: Cecil Broughton, Charlie King * Sound Effect Editors; Rick Hinson, Marc Orfanos * Assistant Editors: Theressa Gilroy, David Lynch, Bob Martel, Thomas Needell * "Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers" Theme Song ** Words and Music by: Mark Mueller * Music Composed and Conducted by: Glen Daum for Score Productions * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY - All Rights Reserved Closing Previews * Chip 'N Dale's Rescue Rangers Copyright Info * © MCMLXXXIX The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers Category:VHS Category:1989 Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:1980s